


Silk, Pearls, Yellow Roses, & Blood

by areallytirednerd



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Manipulation, Other, Queen - Freeform, Revolution, Romance, Tragic Hero, Violence, kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areallytirednerd/pseuds/areallytirednerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tragic hero narrative written for English.</p>
<p>Delphine is now the queen and it all seems to be a magical dream. The kingdom is flourishing under her rule and joy fills the air. At least that's what she's been told. The people are angry and demanding change. But when those demands are not allowed to reach the queen due to a power hungry council the people revolt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Newly Crowned

**Author's Note:**

> This is a narrative I'm writing for English. Constructive criticism is welcomed, want to get the best grade possible.

She was not aware of the words that were being spoken beside her, words telling of all she would accomplish in her reign. No, the crowd of people before her held all of her attention. They kneeled with their heads bowed, promising to live under her rule. It was almost overwhelming for the newly crowned queen.

“Today they are now your people…” She remembers her father telling her this as he laid in bed dying. He had wanted to say more, she could tell he did. Nothing more came out of his mouth though, nothing but his own blood and last breaths. It was not then that they became her people, it was today with the crown placed on her head.

“Long live Queen Delphine!” The speech was over and the air was filled with the people echoing those last words. 

“Come, Majesty. It is time to celebrate!” A smile formed on her lips as she looked at the large one on Aubin’s face.

The palace had been decorated with silk, pearls, and yellow roses much like the Queen herself had been dressed in. Already, the nobles of the kingdom filled the ballroom along with the soft music that seemed to dance along with everyone else. It was enchanting and she felt as if the Fae had joined in to celebrate her crowning.

“How does it feel to be queen?” A small hand rested on Delphine’s shoulder. She turned around to see Marina smiling at her.

“It’s… it’s…” A breathy laugh escaped her. How could she put what she felt into words? Marina’s smile grew, her eyes sparkling, as if to say she understood. And she should, having been crowned just a few years ago along with her king. 

“Excuse me, your Majesties, but is time for the new queen to dance.” Aubin held his hand out for Delphine to take. Marina gave a nod and glided away to find her king. Delphine grasped the outstretched hand and was immediately swept away. The nobles parted to allow the two to twirl their way into a small clearing. Eventually, a king took Aubin’s place, then a prince, a lord, a duke… She was sure she had danced with almost every man of high stature within the kingdom and beyond.

Now they all sat at long tables covered in food and drink. A man ate with the grace of a starving pig a few seats away. Two women flirted with smiles and the soft flutter of their lashes, leaving a poor boy completely flustered as he sipped at his wine. Aubin booming laugh broke through the sound of chatter every now and then causing Delphine to grin as she dined on gingered ice. Though the atmosphere had calmed somewhat it was still heavy with joy. 

“This is quite the party, Queen Delphine.” Prince Versin spoke, a sloppy smile graced his face. He was seated to the right of her, a marriage prospect, therefore, wanted close.

“Thank you, Prince Versin.” She held back a laugh, the man was obviously drunk. His wine threatened to spill with the way he held his glass. The alcohol on his breath was clear to all nearby.

“You’re very welcome… I hope you develop the habit of having such extravagant affairs often.” He spilt some of his wine on himself, but didn’t seem to take notice while the man beside him let out a snort.

“I hope so too!” Aubin stood beside her chair. “For I am afraid that this one is over.” Delphine stood and let herself be led to the front of the room. All eyes turned towards her. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Aubin encouraging her to speak. She swallowed a lump in her throat before she began. All she had to say was a few words, she could do that.

“Unfortunately it is time to end our celebration. I thank you all for coming and hope you return to your places for the night safe and sound.” They all stood and bowed in varying ways depending on their stature before exiting the room and heading towards their homes and inns. Or rooms if they were staying in the palace. Delphine headed towards her own room, her guards and Aubin following closely behind.

Two servants already stood in the room ready to prepare her for the night. The guards took their place outside the door and Aubin bowed and gave a ‘good night, my queen.’ before leaving. Delphine was quickly dressed in her nightgown and laid to bed, the servants shuffling out having completed their job. 

The windows allowed moonlight to bathe the room helping give it a cool and tranquil feel. Her eyelids grew heavy and slid close. Only her even breathing could be heard. Delphine fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Talk of Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her day began with a ride through the forest. Wind roaring in her ears and whipping her hair around behind her. It ended with bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the next part done! Please tell me of grammar or spelling mistakes, any problems in general really.

Her grip on the reins tightened as her mare hurdled over the log. Laughter and the galloping of a Noriker was all that could be heard. Not too far away was a group of men trying to catch up on their own horses. The wind roared in her ears and whipped her hair around behind her. 

“My queen! Your Majesty!” One of the men shouted at her in an attempt to get her to slow down. It was in vain for it seemed that her mare began to gallop even faster. Only when the stables were in view did she slow down. Servants led her horse away after she climbed off of it, doing the same for the men when they finally caught up. 

“Thank you, your Majesty, for letting me join you.” One of the men bowed and headed off to whatever needed his attention, as did the others. She entered the palace to find Aubin waiting for her. His face seemed solemn, very unusual for the joyful man.

“The council wishes to speak to you, my queen.” 

“Let me change first. I do not wish to meet with them in sweaty riding clothes.” He nodded in acknowledgement. 

“I’ll tell them you’ll be with them shortly.” Aubin walked away and Delphine wondered what could be troubling him.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The council was seated before her, all men and women of high stature that earned their places during her father’s reign. Delphine sat in the chair that was reserved for her. It was much like a throne, though not as extravagant as the one that sat in the throneroom.

“Thank you for joining us, your Majesty.” A spider like man spoke. “I’m afraid that what we have to share isn’t very good.” It seemed today was a day for things to be off. Usual the council spoke of how the kingdom was prospering.

“What is it?” They all looked at eachother before returning their gazes to her. An uneasy feeling formed in her stomach.

“There is talk of a rebellion…” A rebellion? What could cause any of her people to feel the need to revolt? “We believe that they are people that wish nothing other than to take your crown.” Ah, so it was power hungry demons that wished to throw her country into turmoil.

“Then we must prepare.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than I would have liked it to be... Oh well... Thanks for reading. Please tell me of any problems like grammar or spelling.


	3. Battle & Forehead Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A victory at last and calming fears with forehead kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, shorter than I would've liked...

Delphine charged forward, readying her sword to strike the first enemy in front of her. He let out a cry as the blade sunk into his flesh. She quickly pulled it out as he fell before running it through another. The enemy may outnumber her army, but they were untrained. It seemed that the battle had barely started yet bodies already littered the ground, soaking it with blood.

She turned to find someone rushing at her. Her sword was held up to block the blow, but the force behind it staggered her. 

“With your fall, the kingdom will rise!” They shouted at her. It was all any of them would say to her. Fury shone in the enemy’s eyes as they pushed down on her. Her knees buckled and she fell onto them. They managed to cut her cheek before they were decapitated. One of her men stood before her, blood splattered on him and holding out a hand. She grabbed it and he pulled her up. Both of them ran back into the fray.

“Retreat!” Those that could ran as her and her men shouted in victory. A few archers shot at the retreating forms, laughing when some hit their mark. Delphine turned to her men, a smile on her face.

“Today we are victorious!” They’ve needed a victory. The last few battles did not go too well, men and territory lost.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I thought I said to not get hurt.” It was statement more than a question. The queen now sat in her chambers, Rhona tended to her wounds.

“It was a battle. How could I not get hurt?” Delphine winced as the woman cleaned the cut on her cheek.

“By not going to battle?”

“You know I can’t do that.” Rhona sighed and moved onto another wound. “Look at me, Rhona…” They stared at each other. Delphine grabbed the sides of her head and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. “Everythings going to turn out fine… Now I think my injuries are as good as can be so lets lay down.” The medical supplies were put away and the two laid on the bed, arms around each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave comments about any mistakes.


	4. Death of the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one moved or spoke as they watched the rebellion leader fall to her knees and begin to weep. She pulled Delphine’s head into her lap, her sobs echoing throughout the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go!

Her eyes blurred with unshed tears, anger and betrayal filling her and creating chaos. All of them manipulated and lied to her. Was there no one who hadn’t used her for their own gains? She wanted to scream her frustrations, but she couldn’t let them know her feelings. 

First the council had lied about the state of her kingdom and had her agree to things that worsened it… Just so they could have more money and power. Aubin made her believe she had a friend. And Rhona… Rhona was the one that had hit her hardest. Stealing her heart and trust to lead her to this moment. Delphine had been so naive, so gullible, too trusting.

Rhona stood before her, rebels behind her. An unfamiliar look shone in the traitor’s eyes. The bodies of what remained of the queen’s army littered the floor. Thankfully a few were still alive, but for how long without any medical attention?

“Surrender, Delphine. You have no army left and are surrounded.” Delphine glared at the woman.

“I’d rather die than surrender!” It was now sadness that shone in Rhona’s eyes. Maybe she felt at least some love for the blood covered queen, but that meant nothing now. The queen raised her sword, arms aching, and charged. Rhona was quick to block the blow.

“Please. This does not have to end with your death… Please, my love…” Tears finally flowed as the two fought.

“Do not call me that! You! You!...” She fell to her knees, all strength drained. “Just kill me.” Rhona’s eyes widened.

“No! Do you not hear me! You can live! This does not need to end with your death!” Whatever Delphine was about to reply died as a blade plunged into her chest. A man behind her held the sword, unnoticed till now.

“With her fall, the kingdom will rise.” No one moved or spoke as they watched the rebellion leader fall to her knees and begin to weep. She pulled Delphine’s head into her lap, her sobs echoing throughout the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave comments about any mistakes.


	5. Time to Get to Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At some point I will redo this cause there's a lot I want to add to the story. For now it serves its purpose.

“Long live Queen Rhona!” The people cheered and chanted as the speech. A forced smile formed on Rhona’s face, a similar one on Aubin’s. Neither were over the death over Delphine. Those below didn’t realize that their former queen had been lied to, had been too trusting. Rhona wished that Delphine also stood by her side. But she’d have to settle with hoping that she forgave her in whatever afterlife she had gone to. 

Now though, the new queen had to focus on repairing the broken kingdom. Of fixing mistakes made in the past. It would be a long and tedious task, but she would see the end. Delphine’s death will not be for nothing, the kingdom will rise with her fall.

“Come, my queen. There is much work that needs to be done.” She followed Aubin into the palace. The cheers faded into silence, for which Rhona was grateful. Already, she could feel weariness set into her bones. That would be dealt with later though, as Aubin had said, there is much work that needs to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first part. Please leave comments about grammar and spelling mistakes, anything that doesn't seem right in general.


End file.
